Only Fools Are Know-It-Alls
by Fairusa84
Summary: Edward finds himself in a seemingly hopeless situation, when a letter from Bella reaches him unexpectedly, prompting him to take action against a dangerous mob boss.
1. Chapter 1

**Only Fools Are Know-It-Alls**

 **A/N:** This story was entered into the Song Prompts contest hosted by Twifandom News. Sadly, I didn't win any of the awards, but there were a lot of wonderful entries, and I did get some very nice reviews on it. The songs I used as inspiration were by Bon Jovi: "This Ain't A Love Song" and "Never Say Goodbye" The lovely Lacrimosa Moon was my beta. I would also like to point out that this story is intended as a companion to a o/s I wrote several years ago: "A Broken Heart Starts With a Broken Love". You can find it on my profile.

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material are copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **~o.O.o~**

Sometimes when I wake up, my mind tricks me into thinking all of this is nothing but a bad dream, and that I'll open my eyes and find Bella sleeping peacefully next to me.

But then I actually do open my eyes and see the gaudy décor of the room designated as mine, and it's like being doused in ice water. It's not a dream. I willingly and knowingly entered into this nightmare of a life. Although, the 'willingly' part is highly debatable.

I don't even have the respite of taking refuge at work. Along with my move into this gaudy room in the condo Aro provided, I've also been transferred to the family firm, under everyone's watchful eye. The only time I'm not watched like a hawk is when I'm allowed to visit my family, although there's probably someone trailing me on those occasions, too. I highly suspect their phones as well as mine have been bugged. There's no escape from this gilded cage.

When I can no longer justify staying in bed, I drag myself into my bathroom to take a shower. An icy cold one. I often wake up with morning wood, but try to make it go down without rubbing one out. The only images I can get off to involve Bella, and it feels wrong to objectify her like that after the way I betrayed her. Also, one of the few times I did give into temptation, Renata walked in on me. I shudder, throwing up in my mouth a little, remembering the time she attempted to join me in the shower to 'help me out'.

Renata. My fiancée. I'd laugh at the idea if it weren't so terribly true. It's not that she's a horrible person, per se. I'm sure that underneath the veneer of makeup, designer clothes, and expensive jewelry, she's a lovely person.

Oh, who am I kidding? She's a spoiled brat. She's unaccustomed to being told 'no' and her beauty is superficial at best.

The thought of her is just what I need to eliminate the situation in my groin, and I quickly finish my shower. After quickly toweling off, I throw on a pair of well-worn jeans, a simple grey t-shirt, and one of my plaid shirts. Renata hates when I dress this way, so I make it a point to do so whenever I'm not required to wear a suit. The deal is that our engagement has to look convincing to the outside world. No one said I have to keep up appearances behind closed doors. Annoying Renata is the least I can do given the position she and her uncle have forced me in.

Just as I'm about to exit my room, there's a brief knock on the door before an envelope is slid underneath. Curious, I pick it up and see a note stuck to it.

 _I managed to intercept this for you before anyone else saw it. Please burn it as soon as you've read it. I'm risking both our lives in getting this to you._

There is no name signed to the note, but a quick glance down the hallway reveals the maid, Bree, shooting me an encouraging smile. I nod, showing my appreciation and understanding, and quietly close and lock my door again.

Removing the note from the envelope reveals handwriting I'd recognize anywhere. _Bella_. My heart lurches painfully in my chest and starts pounding a mile a minute. How many times has she tried to contact me? How much does she know, or suspect? I can only hope that somehow she knows I didn't mean a thing I said to her the last time I saw her.

The words she wrote further break my heart. She thinks I simply turned my back on her and on our relationship. What she doesn't know is that it physically hurt to look back as I forced myself to walk away from her. One more look at her tear-stained face and I would have rushed back to her, fallen on my knees, and confessed everything. I made my feet take step after painful step away from her. Away from my life, my future, my everything. The only thing grounding me at that moment, and every moment since then, was the ring in my pocket. The ring that should be firmly on her finger by now. Instead, it's carefully tucked away in my wallet, hoping I'll one day have the chance to give it to her.

She also thinks I left her because she's not good enough for me. She couldn't be more wrong. It's me who isn't good enough for her. The fact that she so easily believed my forced lies is a testament to that. I wish I could tell her one more time how much she means to me. How her smile can light up even the darkest of my days. How her thoughtful notes in my pocket are better than the most lavish gifts.

I hate how I broke her heart. I can only hope I will someday have the chance to make things right. With the way things are going, I know that opportunity will not be handed to me; I'll have to make it happen myself.

After carefully folding Bella's letter and securing it in my wallet, I make my way to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. In the meantime, I set the radio to a classic rock station. Coincidentally, Bon Jovi is playing. _Never Say Goodbye_. They're my favorite band, from the ballads to the wild hair. Bella loves them, too. Or loved. I'm not sure if she can still listen to them now. The first time I told her I loved her was at one of their concerts during Richie Sambora's guitar solo in _Always_. Her answering smile was radiant, her eyes bright with excitement and love. I remember how she clung to me as we kissed passionately for the remainder of the song. And then on the way back home, she'd asked me to turn into a side road. We made love in the backseat of my old Volvo, with only the moon and the stars to illuminate the night.

We lost ourselves in their music. The lyrics about heartbreak struck a chord with their words of true love. We'd sometimes spend the day in bed, making love while Bon Jovi played in the background.

These days I often listen to their music to punish myself for breaking Bella's heart. Other days, it helps me cope by remembering the love we shared. Today, it steals my resolve.

I'm pulled from my musings by the sound of the front door slamming closed and high heels clicking their way down the hallway.

"Ugh, Edward," Renata whines. "Must you listen to that horrible music? You know how much I hate it."

Exactly the point. Annoying Renata is pretty much the only satisfaction I'm getting these days, so I'll take it whenever I can get it. Unfortunately, this time she finds the remote before I can come up with a witty remark, and turns off the radio.

"You missed church again," she sneers, slapping my arm with her purse. "You know how important this is to Uncle Aro, especially this close to our wedding."

I sigh and barely contain an eye roll.

"You know I'm not religious," I remind her, noticing her frown at my attire. "Aro has never said anything about it, anyway, and quite frankly, I like the peace and quiet I get when you're keeping up appearances in public."

"But we need to finalize some important wedding details."

"I couldn't care less about the wedding," I bite out. "My only requirement is to show up. You can make it a circus, for all I care."

"But—"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit my parents. Alone."

 **~o.O.o~**

I'm accompanied by another Bon Jovi song on the way to my parent's home. This time it's a newer song, _Have A Nice Day_. I let the 'fuck you' attitude from the song further energize me. A black sedan is visible in my rearview mirror, as it always is whenever I venture out of the building, but I do my best to ignore it. I know it'll be parked across the street from my parents' house, then follow me back to the condo or wherever else I'll drive. At least they don't follow me into the house.

My mom must have been on the lookout, because she opens the door before I'm out of my car. She's quick to envelop me in a hug, and it's the first time I can actually let my guard down since I woke up this morning.

"How are you, honey?" she asks while we walk inside.

"Eh," I reply. "Managed to annoy Renata twice in the minute I had to spend in her presence this morning."

She's not entirely successful at hiding her snicker at that. My parents can't stand her, either, and make no secret of it. Since Renata thrives on admiration, she's happy to be elsewhere when I visit them, which is one of the reasons I try to visit every week.

"Your father and sister are in the living room," she points out. "Go on in while I fix us all some coffee."

My parents have visibly aged from the stress of the last few months. Whereas they would often be mistaken for late forties before, they now look quite a bit older than their mid-fifties. My father's hair is now more grey than blonde, and has thinned somewhat. My mother's previously smooth skin is now marred by worry lines. It's even affected my carefree sister, Alice. She's grown unnaturally quiet and jittery. Having your family threatened and followed, and your house most likely bugged will do that to a person. It was one of the reasons why I had to agree to Aro's deal.

We make some small talk while enjoying coffee and my mother's homemade blueberry pie. When my mother and Alice clear our cups and dishes, my father makes another attempt at apologizing for the situation I'm in.

"Dad, you know this wasn't your fault. That scumbag Jenks took advantage of your trust and squandered away your money on dodgy mob investments."

Jenks is nowhere to be found, of course. Hasn't been since things started to fall apart. I don't know if he's gone into hiding or if Aro had him killed. If he's not dead yet, I'd be happy to rectify that situation.

"I know that, son, but I hate that my troubles got you into this situation with Aro and Renata."

"Dad, can we just drop the subject? It's upsetting mom and there's nothing we can do about it." I say that last part mostly for the benefit of any eavesdroppers. We highly suspect that the house and our phones have been bugged, and the car outside is probably also listening in on us.

"Let's just watch a movie, like old times."

Alice's face lights up at the suggestion. She skips off in search of popcorn while my mother closes the curtains. Scrolling through Netflix, I select a movie with a lot of action and explosions.

"Edward, really," my mother comments. "Can't we watch something a bit less violent and depressing?"

"I'm not here to watch a movie," I explain in a low voice, turning up the volume. "There's something I want to discuss with you all, but it has to remain a secret. We can't have anyone overhearing."

Just to be safe, I take out a notepad and motion for my family to gather around the table as I write.

 _We need to burn all of these notes after this_. I pause, looking at each of them intently. They all nod and I continue.

 _This morning a letter from Bella was smuggled to me._

I'm met with wide eyes at that statement. My father motions for the notepad, so I slide it over to him.

 _Can we see?_

I shake my head and slide the notepad back to me.

 _I'd rather keep it private. I don't want to put anyone else in danger by knowing about it._

My father looks at me with understanding. My mother's eyes have taken on a glassy quality, like she's fighting back tears. Alice is practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

 _The reason I'm telling you is because it helped me make up my mind. I'm looking for a way out. This letter makes me want to follow through on it. Would you be okay with that?_

Holding my breath, I slowly slide the note for the others to see. I have no idea how they'll respond. I'm so tired of living this way. It's risky, but I'm desperate for a way out. But I'll only do it if they agree.

I didn't have to worry. In less than a second, Alice jumps up and run runs to my side, her chair clattering to the floor.

"You deserve to be with Bella, and I want my sister back. Go get her," she whispers in my ear as she holds me tightly against her tiny frame.

My parents exchange a few looks, communicating in a way only they can understand, before my father starts to write. Meanwhile on TV, the first person is gruesomely cut to pieces. He tells me to go for it; that they have covertly been working towards another solution as well. They have been selling off various valuables and are putting the house up for sale.

 _We should be able to come up with at least half the amount owed this way,_ says the last line.

Alice leans over my shoulder, scribbling a line, then shows the paper to our parents.

 _Why don't we access our trust funds?_

Both my parents immediately and vigorously shake their heads at reading her words. She bites the tip of the pen then scribbles again.

 _I don't mind_. _I don't have the opportunity to enjoy it now anyway. I'd rather use it to help us all out._

I grab the pen from her slender fingers and add to her note.

 _I agree, but we might not have to resort to that. A friend of mine has been looking into Jenks and his whereabouts, so hopefully we'll be able to track him down and hold him accountable. However, I do think it'd be wise to try and come up with the full amount, otherwise Aro might make things even more difficult._

They all nod their heads in agreement while on TV a group of teenagers is violently butchered. For the first time, my mother takes the notepad and starts writing.

 _What is your plan to get away from Renata?_

"This might take a while to write," I whisper, then raising my voice I say cheerfully, "This movie is awesome! Hey Mom, do you still have some of that wine you brought back from your wine tour?"

I spend the next hour writing out my plan without giving them details that might put them in danger.

 **~o.O.o~**

A couple of days later, I'm ready to put things into motion. My buddy Emmett has confirmed that our plan should work. As a bonus, my other friend Jasper has come through with a solid lead on Jenks' location, which means my parents might not have to lose their home.

I decide to seek out Aro at his family estate, which pleases Renata greatly.

"Edward, dear boy, come on in," Aro greets me, the insincerity all but obvious. "Would you like a drink?" he offers

"Thank you." I'd rather not drink anything he offers, but I know better than to decline.

"How is my lovely niece?" he asks as he pours me two fingers of single malt Scotch.

"Oh, she's great," I reply, working at maintaining a straight face. "We're still getting to know each other."

"I hear you've been giving her a hard time." His eyes narrow as he hands me my glass.

His stare would make a lesser man squirm in his seat. There's too much at stake for me. I'm determined to see this through, so I meet his gaze head on.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've been told you've been tormenting her by playing some kind of dreadful music, and making snide comments."

I force an indulgent chuckle.

"It's just some innocent teasing. I'm sure you've done something similar with your wife at some point in time. Surely, what harm can a little Bon Jovi do?"

He laughs a full-on belly laugh, complete with slapping his thigh.

"Oh, Edward, you're hilarious! Yes, that does sound like some harmless teasing. I'm afraid I have indulged my niece a bit too much, and she's now used to getting her way."

"I'll talk to her to let her know I don't mean any harm."

And I'll be lying through my teeth during that talk.

"Like I said, we're still getting to know each other, and it's been quite an adjustment for me. I'm sure that, by the time of the wedding, I'll be able to be the husband she needs me to be."

I mentally throw up a little at the thought of having to go through with this wedding. Aro, meanwhile, claps his hands together in glee.

"Wonderful. I know Renata has been in love with you for years. I am so happy you have found each other," he gushes, while it takes me a herculean effort to contain my grimace. "Now, what brings you here today?"

This is it. The execution of my plan hinges firstly on my ability to convince Aro. Here goes nothing.

"Well, I've been thinking," I start. "Since I've started working for the family business, and will be family soon, I'd like to get to know my new family and colleagues a little better."

Aro looks pleased at this, so I continue.

"What it comes down to, is that I was hoping I could have a bachelor's night before the wedding, just myself and some of the boys, at your suggestion, of course."

"I think that's a great idea, Edward," he replies. "Thank you for making an effort to connect with the family. Do you have a particular venue or activity in mind?"

"Well, I've overheard some of the guys talking about a club called _Eclipse_."

"I've heard of it. It's supposed to be very classy. That sounds like a good place for such an occasion. I'll have Demetri make all the arrangements."

We smile and shake hands, before I take my leave.

Back at the condo, I retrieve the untraceable burner phone Jasper arranged, and send out a message to Emmett.

 _It's on._

 **~o.O.o~**

Renata is happy to hear of my efforts to reach out and connect with her family, but she isn't too happy about it all taking place at a strip club.

"You haven't even touched or kissed me once all this time, Eddie," she pouts. "But now you'll have skanks all over you all night."

Trying to placate her, I assure her I won't do anything untoward with anyone at the club.

"The guys that are invited are used to going to these kinds of places. If I want to bond with them, I'll have to go somewhere they'll feel comfortable. And I just want to save our intimacy for our wedding, Renata. That way it'll be more special."

She seems appeased by that at least.

 **~o.O.o~**

A week before my supposed wedding, I am picked up in a stretch Hummer limousine by Renata's cousins Demetri and Felix, and about half a dozen of Aro's minions. They're a rowdy bunch and eager to get some strippers in their laps. The Hummer is equipped with a full bar, so everyone is already enjoying the expensive Scotch provided by Aro. I make sure it looks like I'm drinking as well, while taking care to remain sober. I'll need my wits about me.

We pull up right in front of the club, some of the guys already stumbling out of the vehicle. Emmett is manning the door, which is one of the reasons I suggested this club. He winks at me as I walk past him.

The club is decorated quite tastefully, as far as strip clubs go, in reds and blacks and muted lights. I know from Emmett that the girls working as dancers and waitresses are protected by 'no touching' rules and hold control over how far a patron can go. Otherwise, he and Rosalie wouldn't be working here. We are seated at a prominent table in front of the main stage with a bottle of expensive liquor already set out. I decide to partake in the first toast for appearance's sake.

We watch a few performances, throwing money onto the stage, and before long a few of the guys have a girl, eager to make some extra money, on their laps. One of the dancers, a voluptuous strawberry blonde who earlier put on a riveting performance to Bon Jovi's _This Ain't A Love Song_ , approaches the table. She's wearing a see-through robe over lingerie, providing some semblance of modesty, while she strikes a seductive pose.

"A little birdie told me there's a groom among you," she purrs, clueing me in that she's in on our scheme, thanks to Rosalie. "Who's the lucky fellow?"

The guys hoot and holler and slap my shoulders.

"Our boy Eddie right here!" one of them, I think his name is Diego, calls out excitedly.

The dancer sidles up to me and trails her sparkly manicured fingers up my arm, putting on a show.

"Hi handsome, I'm Tanya," she introduces herself. "Why don't you let your friends buy you a private dance?" She smiles at me then looks around the group expectantly.

It would look really suspicious to pay for it myself, so I'm really hoping someone takes the bait.

"How about it, Eddie?" Felix taunts, pulling out Aro's platinum card. "One last hoorah before getting tied down to my cousin?"

The other guys start an encouraging chant of "Eddie, Eddie, Eddie" while I pretend to ponder the offer. I allow a mischievous smirk to take over my face when I motion for him to make it happen. He hands her the credit card with a flourish.

"Put it on the card, sweetheart, as well as anything else for this table. And ask Blondie to bring us another round of shots while Eddie here gets his groove on!"

Tanya struts off toward the bar and exchanges a few words with Rosalie while she waits for the credit card to be processed. Meanwhile, another dancer takes the stage, effectively pulling the guys' attention to her and away from me. Towards the end of the performance, Tanya returns, this time with Rosalie, who places the requested shots and another bottle of Scotch on the table. Tanya makes a show of pulling me to my feet while the guys whistle and cheer. I do my best to give off a vibe of embarrassed excitement, as any decent groom would, and allow her to pull me toward the roped-off section of private rooms.

Tanya takes me to the room furthest down the hall, which happens to be closest to the emergency exit. Once the door closes I suddenly become nervous. Picking up on it, she guides me to plush couch and gently pushes me until I'm sitting down. She puts on some music and turns up the volume.

"Relax, Edward. Everything is going according to plan. Rosalie told me a little bit about why we're doing this, and I think it's very brave and romantic."

Her words manage to calm me down somewhat and I breathe a sigh of relief. She opens a door, revealing a small bathroom, and pulls out a duffle bag.

"There's a change of clothes in here and some other things you might need," she explains. "Emmett took the alarm off the emergency exit, so you should be in the clear."

"How much time to I have?"

"Rosalie spiked their drinks, and the other girls are making sure they're thoroughly distracted. It'll be about half an hour before the drug starts to wear off, although it might be longer due to the alcohol. But let's not risk it. Go and get changed," she says, pushing me into the bathroom.

Rummaging through the duffle, I quickly change into the jeans, t-shirt and hoodie. Putting on the well-worn Converse I find at the bottom of the bag feels like home. I place the suit and shoes I was wearing in the trash can, and run my hands through my hair nervously before exiting the bathroom.

Tanya smiles at me.

"Now you look like the guy Rose and Em told me about."

"Will you be alright?" I ask, suddenly worried about her safety, considering her role in this.

"Of course! Once you were thoroughly satisfied with my services, I left you alone for a few minutes so you could clean up, and when I got back you were gone. I have absolutely no idea where you went," she says, putting on the most innocent expression, considering her provocative attire. "Now go, get your girl back!"

I kiss her cheek and sling the duffle bag over my shoulder. Once I've made sure the coast is clear, I push the bar on the emergency door and quickly make my exit. There's a black '67 Chevy Impala idling just off to the side, its lights flashing once when I emerge from the door. Quickly sliding into the passenger side, I toss the duffle bag onto the backseat. Jasper reaches out his hand for a quick fist bump before he pulls out of the parking lot.

Rather appropriately, _Runaway_ is pouring out of the speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

My childhood bedroom hasn't changed much since I moved out. The walls are still that rich petrol green I picked out when I started high school. The furniture is still the same. Even the purple comforter is still the same. The biggest difference is that it's free from clutter. No books strewn across the desk. No pictures stuck to the bulletin board above it. No knick-knacks. Since coming back here, the only evidence of my presence are my clothes in the dresser and my toiletries on top of it. I'm not planning on staying here too long, anyway. Just until I've figured out what I want to do and where I want to go. Still, this room holds many memories, which are now bittersweet, and I'm glad for the darkness of night obscuring my view. I won't see the rocking chair in the corner where we would spend hours cuddling and reading. I won't see the bulletin board, which used to be filled with pictures of us. And I definitely won't see the window he would sneak through after curfew. Instead, I'm listening to the light drizzle against the glass while preparing for another broken night.

I must have dozed off at some point, because I'm startled awake by agitated voices coming from downstairs. It sounds like my father is arguing with someone. A glance at my phone tells me it's well after midnight. Worries about what could be going on, I get out of bed, pull on my college hoodie, and quietly walk down the hall. My father's voice becomes clearer now.

"No! I won't have you causing any more trouble. You've done enough already. Now I'm not saying it again. You need to leave!"

Curious as to who could be causing such a strong reaction in my father, I start descending the stairs. I gasp when I see who is at the door, causing the three men grouped in the doorway to look up at me.

"Edward," I breathe, frozen in shock.

A million thoughts jumble through my head at once, the dominant one being "how?"

How is he here right now?

A cautious smile appears on his face.

"Bella," he calls out as he finally manages to push past my father.

I stumble down the stairs and fall into his arms, my face pressing into the crook of his neck, while one hand grips the back of his collar and the other fists his jacket. I'm sobbing while breathing him in. He crushes me to his chest and I can feel his nose running down my neck.

We spend an eternity, and not nearly long enough, like this, the comfort of his embrace not something I want to relinquish. He slowly pulls back after a while and gently cups my face in his strong hands. When he leans in to kiss me, however, I'm overcome by a sudden surge of anger.

I slap him, hard.

I'm vaguely aware of my father calling out in the background, but am focused on Edward's stunned expression.

"What the hell, Edward?!" I yell at him while pounding my fists on his chest. "You think you can just show up here? After abandoning me! What is wrong with you? You broke my heart and now you just show up here like… like…"

My words die in my throat as they are swallowed by painful sobs. I can feel someone, I guess my father, try to pull me away, but fear grips me and I cling to Edward in despair. He wraps his arms around me and whispers to me soothingly.

"Shhh Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please let me explain."

A voice I don't recognize speaks out.

"I think it might be best if we all sit down, so Edward and I can explain things. Mr. Swan, could we go into your living room?"

Moments later, I'm seated on the couch, still holding on tightly to Edward. My father hands me a glass of water and some tissues, before taking a set in his recliner, eyeing Edward suspiciously.

"I suggest you start talking, son," he says sternly. "My daughter is the only reason I'm even giving you this chance, so it'd better be good. Starting with who this yahoo is," he continues, motioning to the blonde man on the loveseat.

"The name's Jasper Whitlock, sir," the man pipes up. "I'm a friend of Edward's and I'm with the organized crime division of the FBI."

This is all news to me. I didn't know he had a friend in the FBI. Certainly never met this Jasper before. Edward certainly never talked about him before. And organized crime? I look at Edward, my confusion growing.

"I met him after things started to go wrong," he explains. "I couldn't tell anyone, because it might jeopardize the investigation."

"So you decided to break my little girl's heart instead?" my father asks, outraged.

"If I could have prevented that, I would have," Edward answers emphatically. "But at the time I didn't see any other way. I hate that I had to make you suffer, but going along with that bought me some valuable time. Time I needed to find a way out. Jasper has been helping me since then, as well as building his case."

I don't understand what he's talking about, so I ask him to clarify. Together with Jasper, he explains that his father had fallen victim to a shady, mafia-affiliated investor. The boss, Aro Volturi, had demanded Edward marry his niece and join his family and business as payment.

I am furious that someone would play with people's hearts and lives, and for what? Some fucking money. Okay, apparently, a lot of money, but still. I'm fuming!

But I also understand why Edward couldn't tell me, and how he has struggled.

When he tells me of his escape last night, I can't contain a smile. I always liked Emmett, and his help with this plan shows his loyalty.

"So what now?" I ask.

"Edward will have to go into witness protection for a while," Jasper tells us. "He has given us valuable evidence and testimony, but this has made him a target, as has his escape."

"How long?" I ask.

"At least until the case is presented to a judge, possibly throughout the trial."

I have an idea where he is going with this, but my father is not catching on just yet.

"While I appreciate you explaining things, Edward, I don't understand why you're here now. Why restore hope when you're just going to disappear again?"

"Well, sir," Edward starts, but I beat him to it.

"I'm coming with you."

"Bella!" my father exclaims, but I put up a hand to stop whatever objection he may have.

"They probably know about me, Dad. And that makes me a target, too. Even if they can't find Edward, they could come after me to hurt him. It's safer for both of us if I go with him. Besides, I want to," I say, turning to look at Edward.

The earlier apprehension and remorse is all but gone from his expression, replaced with the fierce love he has for me. Without regard for our audience, he pulls me to him and kisses me passionately. When he pulls back, he rests his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he whispers.

Jasper clears his throat and I blush, realizing we just gave him and my father a bit of a show.

"Edward, we really ought to get a move on," Jasper cautions.

"Wait, you're leaving _now_?" my father asks.

"The quicker we move, the better," Jasper explains. "Also, Mr. Swan, I think it'd be wise if you'd come with us. With your connection to Bella, I wouldn't want to risk it."

My father starts sputtering about having to leave his job and whatnot, but Jasper is quick to draw him into conversation, trying to persuade him.

Meanwhile, Edward pulls me to my feet and guides me upstairs to my room. I pull out my duffel bag from under my bed and start packing my clothes and toiletries. At least, as much as will fit. When I'm zipping up my bag, Edward puts his hand over mine, halting my progress.

"There's something else I wanted to tell you, in private," he starts. "It's about that day on the bridge in the park."

"You know, I'm still mad at you about that," I tell him, my voice wavering at the painful memory.

"As you should be," he agrees. "But I want you to know that I'd planned something differing for that day."

Curious, I turn to him, giving him my full attention. This has been plaguing me ever since that day. Why would he invite me to that spot, only to dump me without ceremony? And why orchestrate it that way, with little notes weeks in advance, and an actual invitation? It just seems unnecessarily cruel.

"I know you must have been wondering about the set-up," he continues as if reading my mind, to which I nod. "Well, I was actually planning the exact opposite of what I ended up having to do."

With that, he pulls something from his pocket and drops down to one knee while taking hold of my hand. As realization dawns, my eyes start tearing up again, but for wholly different reasons this time.

"Bella, for the past two months I've had to imagine my life without you, and it was absolute hell. I don't want to spend another day without you in my life. Will you please marry me?"

I'm unable to speak around the lump in my throat, but manage to nod vigorously. His smile is radiant as he slips the modest ring onto my finger. I don't waste any time in pulling him to his feet and kissing him with all that I've got.

He's back, and I'm never letting him go. We're in this together.


	3. Chapter 3

We're interrupted from our small celebration when Jasper calls out to us that we need to leave. Edward zips up my bag and carries it downstairs, where my father is also standing at the door with a bag in his hands.

"It's just a precaution, until Jasper and his guys can assess the risk," he says in explanation.

I just hug him in understanding. Meanwhile, Edward hands Jasper my phone and asks him to transfer all personal files to a secure drive. I understand that we'll probably be given new phones, but it'll be nice to at least be able to hold onto my photos and such. We stow our bags in the trunk of the vintage car Jasper is driving. Edward slides into the backseat with me and I happily doze off in his arms.

 **~o.O.o~**

When I wake up, we're pulling into a roadside diner parking lot.

"Where are we?" I ask, trying to stretch in the confines of the backseat.

"We're just outside of Kansas City," Jasper replies. "I could do with stretching my legs for a bit, and I figured we could grab a late breakfast."

At his words, I realize this is the first time in weeks that I've slept for more than a few consecutive hours.

We pile out of the car and head into the diner, occupying a booth overlooking the parking lot. I could do with some freshening up, so I lean into Edward and ask him to order me a coffee and a stack of pancakes.

When I return from the restrooms and slide in next to Edward, I catch my father looking at me funnily.

"What?" I ask.

"Your father saw the ring," Edward says.

"Oh," is my brilliant response.

I then start to explain that we were going to tell him, and that this isn't as sudden as it may seem, but he immediately interrupts me.

"Don't worry about it, honey. I get it. I just hope I'll be able to be there."

I give him a watery smile in thanks. Truth is, I don't know what will happen next, so wedding planning isn't exactly at the top of my list of priorities.

 **~o.O.o~**

Once we've all finished our breakfasts and are enjoying our coffee refills, Edward enquires where we're headed, but Jasper doesn't want to divulge that as of yet, for security reasons.

"We'll stop for the night somewhere in Colorado, so we'll arrive at our destination tomorrow evening. My contact there is setting us up in a secure hotel for a few days, while I get everything sorted for you."

After paying our bill and filling up on gas, Edward offers to drive the next stretch, so Jasper can rest for a bit. While my father has a little heart-to-heart with Edward in the front seat, I take the opportunity to get to know Jasper.

"How did you get Edward as your… witness?" I ask him.

He smiles at my obvious fumble for the correct word to describe their relationship.

"Well, my unit has been investigating Aro's organization for a few years now, but we haven't been able to get anyone undercover. He's very suspicious of outsiders."

"Then why didn't he keep a closer eye on Edward?" I wonder.

"I've been thinking the same thing. My best guess is that he is so confident in his blackmail, and his desire to add him to his family, that the thought of his betrayal hasn't occurred to him. Yet."

"Hence the witness protection."

"Exactly. So anyway, about six months ago we started discreetly targeting several people on the fringe of Aro's network, to see if they'd be willing to work with us. Most of them didn't pan out, but—"

"Then Carlisle was scammed and Aro blackmailed Edward," I finish.

"Yes," Jasper confirms. "I had been going to Edward's gym for a while by then and struck up a conversation. Now you have to understand, he was my target, I was supposed to play into his interests, but I ended up really liking him."

"Edward is very likeable," I agree. "But I don't think he would've been happy to find out you targeted him."

"No, he wasn't," Jasper replies on a chuckle. "I had to talk him down from blowing a gasket, but eventually he came around."

Edward smiles at me in the rearview mirror, obviously having picked up on our conversation.

"Made him work for it, though," he comments. "But in the end I realized he was trying to help me."

"So tell me about Jasper," I prompt.

Over the next hour, Jasper tells me more about himself, as far as he can, considering he's a federal agent. I learn that he grew up outside of Houston, and went to college there before being recruited into the FBI. Something to do with his degree in criminal justice and forensic psychology. I must admit I'm impressed with his accomplishments, especially considering that he's not that much older than Edward and I. He blushes adorably at my praise, further endearing him to me with his humbleness. Once we've discussed favorite movies and music, he announces he needs to get some "shut-eye" for a while, and presents me with a magazine he picked up for me at our breakfast stop.

 **~o.O.o~**

After lunch, Jasper takes the wheel again and my father joins me in the backseat. He's not usually much of a talker, so we spend most of the drive in companionable silence. We do chat a little bit about our current situation, and he confesses that he'd rather assist with Jasper's case than go into witness protection. This doesn't surprise me, and Jasper promises to look into the possibilities.

Around seven we pull into a parking lot with a diner on one side, a gas station on the other, and a motel in the middle.

"Let's stop here for the night," Jasper says before we exit the car. "We can relax for a bit, and this way we'll reach our destination tomorrow around this time."

"What _is_ our destination, son?" my father asks.

Jasper turns to look us each in the eye, before starting, "By now we're far enough from Chicago that I can tell you, but you cannot talk about our destination outside of this car. I don't want to risk anyone overhearing, do you understand?" At our nods, he continues, "We're headed for Las Vegas. We'll arrive at a safe house tomorrow evening, then over the next few days we'll get you two sorted with your aliases."

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime?" Edward asks.

Edward considers that for a moment.

"Your new location and a house or apartment will be provided by us. My team will help you find a low-profile job or a college course, so you'll have some input there. You could try to think of what you'd like to do. We'll also do a bit of a make-over before we issue your new IDs, to prevent easy detection. And of course you'll need a new name. You might want to come up with some ideas for that, as well, to discuss with my team."

We all nod our understanding, then Jasper directs us to the diner for something to eat.

 **~o.O.o~**

We finish off our dinner with coffee and pieces of peach cobbler, then collect our bags from the trunk and head over to the motel. Jasper gets us two adjacent rooms; one with a double bed for Edward and me, and one with two beds for himself and my father. I imagine them strategizing our next moves and discussing my father joining Jasper's team.

I take a few minutes to go through my nightly routine, washing my face, brushing my teeth, changing into a sleep shirt. Most of my sleep shirts are Edward's old t-shirts, and this particular one is a Bon Jovi concert shirt he bought at the concert when he first told me he loved me. I can tell he recognizes the shirt and remembers the occasion by the way his eyes darken and linger on the slightly faded print.

We stand suspended in time for a moment or two, just drinking in the sight of each other. The next moment, I'm in his arms. He kisses me hungrily, pulling me ever closer, our bodies pressed together as much as the laws of physics will allow. Since we're both only in our underwear and t-shirts, I can feel exactly the effect I'm having on him. He picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, and I shamelessly grind myself on him as he carries me to the bed. We drop down onto it, a tangle of limbs, and continue the explorations of our hands and mouths. I moan loudly when he kisses and licks the tender spot below my ear as his hand finds purchase on my breast, teasing the nipple through the thin fabric of my shirt. The fingers of one hand tangle in is hair, anchoring him to me, while my other hand dives under his shirt, tracing the muscles in his back, then trailing down to his boxer briefs.

Just when we're about to rid each other of what little clothing separates our bodies, the TV in the next room is turned on. The walls are so thin apparently, I can hear that my father and Jasper are watching one of the _Indiana Jones_ movies.

We both halt our near-frantic movements, groans of frustration escaping almost simultaneously.

"If we can hear them…" I start.

"They can hear us," Edward finishes. "Fuck. I want you desperately—" I can tell from the pressure between my legs "—but hearing them, and having them overhear… I don't know if I can hold back."

"Oh, I'm sure I won't be able to hold back. And I definitely don't want my dad hearing our sex noises," I say, only half-jokingly.

We both laugh at that, but there's an undertone of disappointment.

In the end, we keep our clothes on, and cuddle until we fall asleep.

At least I'm sleeping in his arms again.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up at the motel with Bella in my arms brings with it a sense of relief beyond what words can express. During our separation I longed for her, and hoped I would be able to return to her, but my outlook was bleak at times. In the relative stillness of the morning, I now vow to treasure every moment with her.

After breakfast at the diner, we pick up a few magazines and snacks, and continue our trek southwest. We stop a few more times during the day, for lunch and gas, and to change drivers, and stop about two hours outside Las Vegas for dinner.

Once we make it inside the city limits, Jasper navigates to a relatively quiet street in an area separated from the Strip by the airport. He pulls into a parking structure next to an older building, and we make our way into said building's lobby. It's modest in size, but fitted with a marble and hardwood reception desk, and an elaborate gilded chandelier.

"This used to be a hotel," Jasper explains. "It was built in the 30s, but went out of business in the 60s, with the continued rise of the Strip. We were able to buy it at foreclosure and have been using it as a safe house. The rooms are all updated, you'll have similar comforts to a regular hotel, but security is tight. Let's get you checked in so you can rest for tomorrow."

Checking in consists of marking our names on a list and collecting our rooms keys. I'm glad to see that Charlie's room is not directly next to ours, but further down the hall. We bid him and Jasper goodnight and quickly lock our door behind us.

Our room is actually a small suite, with a lounge area separate from the bedroom and adjoining bathroom. After the decadence of Renata's apartment, two days on the road, and a night in a motel, this room looks like heaven.

I gravitate towards Bella, needing to be close to her. Wrapping my arms around her from behind, I pull her in close and kiss the side of her neck. A soft sigh escapes her, and she turns around in my arms. Before I can kiss her properly, she puts her hands on my chest and leans back a little.

"Before we get carried away, I'm going to freshen up real quick," she explains.

After retrieving her toiletry bag, she disappears into the bathroom, but doesn't keep me waiting long. Deciding that minty breath and fresh armpits are in order, I get cleaned up as well.

When I emerge from the bathroom, Bella is a sight for sore eyes. She's once again changed into one of my old Bon Jovi concert tees, her bare legs looking miles long underneath. In the background I hear familiar lyrics.

 _I'm gonna lay it on the line_

 _Ask me how we've come this far_

 _The answer's written in my eyes_

 _Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

 _It takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

 _I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

 _When I look at what my life's been comin' to_

 _I'm all about lovin' you_

"I brought the cd you made me," Bella explains, a slight blush on her face.

A couple of years ago I compiled a cd of Bon Jovi love songs for her. I shouldn't be surprised that she managed to pack it before we left.

"I'm glad you brought it," I reply, and close the gap between us.

Gently, I cup her face in my hands and kiss her. She slides her arms around my neck, pressing herself against me, and my hands trail down her sides, taking note of her lack of bra. There is a hunger stirring in me, but last night's urgency is gone. I want to savor this moment of reconnection, and make it last.

Bella slides her hands down to the hem of my shirt, pushing it up and over my head. I toss it aside as she starts to unbuckle my belt, her lips trailing a path over my chest and up my neck to my eager mouth. Greedily, I reclaim her lips, delving my tongue into her mouth for a taste. Before I know it, she has me naked in front of her, while she's still somewhat dressed. I push her backwards until her knees hit the bed and she tumbles down onto it with a surprised shriek. Grinning, I climb up on the bed, leaning over her, and continue my assault on her delectable lips.

One of my hands slides up underneath her shirt, finding purchase on her breast. Bella has a stellar pair of tits. They're more than a handful, firm and round, with per little pink nipples. They're very sensitive, and she lives when I suck or nibble on them. At the moment, they're still covered by her shirt, so I gently roll her nipple between my fingers. She hisses, then moans at the sensation, and bucks her hips up towards me. I press down, grinding my hips into hers, enjoying the friction. Bella seems to grow a little impatient, because she suddenly whips her shirt off and pushes my head toward her chest. Obligingly, I take her other nipple in my mouth and bite down before sucking on it. Her hips nearly fly off the bed at that, and she throws her head back on a drawn-out moan. Moving my hand down to her underwear, I find her hot and wet for me, and I grow desperate to be inside her again. I kiss a path up her chest and to her ear.

"Are you still on birth control?" I ask, to which she nods vigorously.

"Please, Edward, I need you."

I quickly rid her of her last scrap of clothing, and unceremoniously toss it to the ground. Lining myself up, I slowly push inside her heat, forcing my eyes to remain open. I want to see her face when we come together again like this. Lust and pleasure are written on her face as I start moving, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. Her skin is flushed, a thin sheen of sweat starting to form. The combined sensations are overwhelming, so I bury my face in her neck, breathing in her scent, and sucking lightly on her skin. I'm setting a slow and steady pace, drawing out the motions, making sure she feels every inch of me. She wraps her arms around me, her nails digging into my skin as I hitch one of her legs over my hip. I can hear her moans in my ear, spurring me on.

Suddenly, a sob escapes her, freezing me in place. I pull back to look at her, needing to make sure she's okay. Tears are rolling down her cheeks, but she gives me a watery smile.

"Happy tears," she whispers.

"I love you," I say, kissing her tears away.

"I love you," she replies, then urges me to start moving again.


	5. Chapter 5

Still in that dreamlike state between sleep and awake, I snuggle deeper into the soft pillows and comforter surrounding me. I'm deliciously sore after finally making love to Edward again – twice – last night. Reaching out, I find his side of the bed empty. Slowly extracting myself from the bedding, I hear voices coming from the living room area of our modest suite. After pulling on the robe hanging from a hook at the back of the door, I make my way into the living area, where I'm almost immediately tackled by Edward's younger sister Alice.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaims while hugging me fiercely.

"Me too, Alice. I've missed you," I reply, hugging her back.

Although she's a few years younger, we would hang out, and I consider her my friend as well as Edward's sister.

"But what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Mom and dad and I are also going into hiding, so Jazzy arranged for us to come here first," she explains.

I don't miss the dreamy look in her eyes, and neither does Edward.

"Jazzy?" we both ask.

"Yes, Agent Whitlock. Isn't he wonderful?" she sighs.

 _Interesting._

"Anyway, Mom and Dad wanted to know if you'd like to come over to our suite for breakfast, before everything starts. Jazzy's also inviting your dad, Bella."

"Sure," I say.

"We'll be there in twenty," Edward tells her.

She claps her hands and bounces in place before bustling out of our room.

"I almost forgot how exuberant she can be," I confess, to which we both laugh.

"Come on," Edward says. "Let's get dressed."

"I was actually hoping for a little wake up call," I tell him, slowly opening my robe and revealing my body to him.

His eyes darken and his mouth actually drops open at my boldness. I've never been particularly shy in our relationship, but Edward would usually initiate in the bedroom, so I can imagine his surprise now that I'm making it clear I want him.

"Or if you'd rather just get dressed…" I continue, backing into the bedroom.

He doesn't let me finish my teasing, instead charging at me. I barely make it into the room before strong arms wrap around me and toss me, giggling, onto the bed. He hastily strips out of the sweatpants and t-shirt he put on when Alice came knocking, his gaze pinning me in place. My chest heaves at the hungry look in his eyes. Once he's deliciously naked, he crawls over me and peels the fluffy robe the rest of the way off.

"We don't have much time," I remind him breathlessly. "Better make it quick."

"Challenge accepted," he replies.

He kisses me hungrily, his teeth nipping at my lips while his hand squeezes my breast before trailing down to find me more than ready for him. Without preamble, he pushes inside, causing me to cry out at the sudden, yet welcome, intrusion. Leaning on his forearms next to my head, he pulls back and tells me to hold on.

Once I've wrapped my arms and legs around him, he sets a punishing pace. I'm so turned on, it doesn't take long before I feel my orgasm approaching. Edward must feel this too, because his lips find that sensitive spot just below my ear, sending me spiraling into bliss as he grunts above me.

 **~o.O.o~**

After the quickest shower in the history of long hair, I'm putting my hair in a braid before brushing my teeth, while Edward finishes up his own quick shower. Once we're both done, we head over to his family's suite on the floor above ours.

When Esme answers the door, it's both a relief and a shock to see her. She's always been like a second mother to me, and I didn't realize how much I've missed her hugs until I'm enveloped in her gentle arms. The stress of the past few months has aged her considerably, though; there are worry lines marring her previously smooth face. My heart clenches in sympathy, and it strengthens my resolve to see this through and bring Aro and his cronies to justice. Carlisle is next to hug me before we sit down for breakfast.

Once everyone's plates are filled, Edward clears his throat, calling the room to attention.

"Mom, Dad, Alice," he starts. "Now that we're all together, there's something we need to tell you," he continues, taking my hand in his. "A couple of days ago, when I was finally able to get back to Bella and convince her to give me another chance, I took the opportunity to rectify something that had been taken away from us."

Alice is bouncing in her seat, and Carlisle and Esme are looking at us with interest and anticipation.

"So, I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes," he announces proudly.

Alice immediately jumps up from her seat to hug us both and inspect my ring.

"I thought I saw my grandmother's ring on your finger," Esme comments, a warm smile on her face. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Congratulations, son, Bella," Carlisle says. "I suppose the actual wedding will have to wait until after the trial?"

Before either of us can reply, Alice pipes up excitedly.

"You guys should get married here! Vegas is full of wedding chapels. You could even do it today!"

Edward and I look at each other, hesitating.

"I don't know, Ali," Edward starts.

"You know I don't care about a big wedding," I tell him. "But I do want my mom to be there for it."

Tears well in my eyes as I think of this. I haven't seen her in a while, with her and Phil living in Florida. It only now dawns on me that I won't be able to contact her while we're in witness protection, and the thought makes me immensely sad. Edward pulls me to him, kissing my temple and rubbing my arm.

"What if she could be here?" Jasper asks, making me cut my eyes to him.

"What do you mean?"

"As long as she's in the continental US, I could get her on a flight today and she'd be here in a few hours. I wouldn't mind postponing your new identities for one more day," he explains.

My father smiles at me encouragingly, while Alice is practically vibrating out of her seat in anticipation. But none in the room matter in this decision except Edward, and his hopeful eyes help make up my mind.

"Yes," I tell him. "If my mom and Phil can get here in time, I'll marry you tonight."

His answering smile is blinding in its intensity before he kisses me passionately.

The whole table erupts in excited murmurs as we pull apart. Jasper takes me aside and hands me his phone while he fires up his laptop. Pulling up a booking site, he instructs me on what to tell my mother so we don't put her in unnecessary danger. My hands actually tremble with nerves as I dial her number and put the phone on speaker. It rings a few times before I hear my mother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, it's Bella."

"Bella, honey, hi! How are you? Why are you calling me from a hidden number?"

I swallow down the lump in my throat at her typical train of thought, jumping from one question to the next in the same breath.

"I'm okay, Mom, just don't have my phone right now, so I'm using friend's."

"Oh, that's nice of them. Are you sure you're okay, though? You sound upset…"

"I'm sure, Mom. Listen, I can't really explain over the phone, but could you and Phil come see me? It's important."

"Uhm, sure, sweetie. Let me check with Phil, and I'll book us a flight for this weekend."

"Mom, no, I'm sorry," I interrupt her musing. "My friend is getting you a flight now. Can you be at the airport in an hour? You flight's at two."

"What? Bella, you're scaring me. What's so important that I need to come to Chicago today?"

"I'm not in Chicago. I'm really sorry, but I can't explain over the phone. I promise to tell you as soon as you get here, and you don't have to worry."

"Okay, honey, I'll trust you," she sighs. "So I should just pack a bag and go to the airport?"

I ask her to pack a nice outfit, then explain where to retrieve their tickets and that someone will pick them up when they land. By the end of the call she sounds curious more than worried, for which I'm thankful.


	6. Chapter 6

While Bella is out with my mother and Alice, under close supervision of Leah, one of Jasper's agents, Jasper and I get to work making some of the more practical arrangements. Jasper pulls some strings and gets a trusted judge to issue our marriage license, with an agent escorting him to the safe house in time for the ceremony. The safe house itself is a flurry of activity, with every available person preparing the former hotel's dining room for the ceremony and a celebratory dinner. I can't properly express my gratitude at the effort all these people make for us, especially on such short notice, but Jasper assures me it's no trouble, that they're happy to help arrange something positive in all this mess.

Not wanting to risk me being seen in town, he goes out himself to get me something suitable to wear.

"No suit," I warn him. "I had to wear those every day for the last few months. I don't want the association."

"Got it," he says. "I'll get you sorted and will drop everything off at your parents' suite for you to get ready."

 **~o.O.o~**

With nothing left for me to do, I return to our room to freshen up and wait for Bella. I'm not sure how she wants to handle telling her mother and stepfather, but I figure she can at least use my silent support for that conversation. I've just splashed some water in my face in an effort to calm my racing heart, when I hear the door to our suite open, followed by Bella calling my name. After quickly drying my face, I emerge from the bathroom, only to be nearly tackled by Bella jumping into my arms. She clings to me so tightly, she almost cuts off my air supply, but I don't care. This is the first time since breakfast that the anxious knot in my stomach is loosening. Burying my face in her hair while it's still long and luscious, I move us over to the couch and sit down with her straddling my lap. Loosening my hold on her, I stroke my hands up and down her back in a soothing rhythm until I hear her exhale a shaky breath.

"You okay?" I ask, pulling back a little so I can look into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just… glad to be with you again."

I can't help but smile at that, since it echoes my own feelings, and lean in to kiss her.

"Did you have a good time? Everything sorted?"

"Yeas, it was nice having a little bit of normalcy like this."

"Good. I can't wait to see what you picked out," I say, grinning.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she replies teasingly, then frowns. "Thing is, the whole time we were out I felt so… I don't know… restless, I guess. And it didn't go away until just now."

I nod in understanding. I felt the exact same thing while she was out.

She's playing with the edges of my t-shirt, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"This is ridiculous!" she suddenly exclaims. "We used to be able to do stuff on our own."

"I know, babe," I try to soothe her, taking her hands in mine. "It's probably just all of the stress catching up to us. It'll get better."

She looks at me with a hopeful expression.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Truth is, I spoke to Jasper about it earlier, and he suggested setting us up with a counselor once we get settled in our new location. I don't want to burden her with this yet, though, so decide to bring it up once we get to our destination.

 **~o.O.o~**

"Your mom should be here soon," I say after a few moments. "Do you want me to make myself scarce while you explain things to her?"

She shakes her head.

"Might as well rip off the band-aid quickly. We don't really have the time to break it to her gently."

I nod in agreement, though I would've agreed with whatever she'd want to do in this situation.

I decide to prepare some coffee while we wait, since they'll probably be tired from the sudden trip. The coffee pot is almost full when there's a knock on the door. When Bella open the door, Leah's on the other side. She shoots me a quick smile, then exchanges a few quiet words with Bella before moving aside, revealing a very confused and worried looking Renee Dwyer. She obviously hasn't registered my presence yet, because she envelops Bella in a fierce hug, talking a mile a minute about how worried she's been.

"Mom, calm down. Why don't you come in, have some coffee, and we'll explain," Bella finally manages to interrupt her.

"We?" she replies, still confused. Then her eyes land on me. "What's _he_ doing here?" she hisses as Phil guides her to the arm chairs, offering a quick hug to Bella in greeting.

"Renee, let's sit down and let Bella explain. I'm sure she has a good reason for all this," he says, to which she huffs, but thankfully complies.

I pour us all coffee and place the cups on the table before taking a seat next to Bella on the couch. She immediately slips her hand into mine, and I squeeze it reassuringly.

"To get the obvious out of the way," she starts. "Yes, Edward and I are back together."

"But Bella, have you forgotten how heartbroken you were after he left you so cruelly and carelessly? I for sure haven't!" Renee exclaims.

Bella tenses next to me, and I know this is hurting her as much as it is me. Thankfully, Phil manages to calm Renee down somewhat.

"Honey, I think we all remember what happened. But there must be more to the story. Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

I'm glad with his attitude. Granted, I don't know him all that well, but my impression has always been that of an easygoing guy. He's quite a bit younger than Renee, but appears to add some much needed calm and stability.

I shoot him a grateful look, then launch into my explanation of what went down. For their own protection, and because they are not directly involved with the investigation, I have to leave out a lot of details. Still, it's enough to get their blood boiling, based on the murderous expressions on both their faces.

"How can they play with people's lives like that?" Renee cries out.

"That's pretty much what I said," Bella says.

"So what brings us here?" Phil asks.

I explain about witness protection and that we'll have to disappear for a while.

"I didn't want to drop off the face of the earth without giving you some warning," Bella adds. "But you absolutely talk to anyone but Jasper or Dad about it."

"Charlie's involved?" Renee asks.

"We figured he'd be safer leaving with us, but he'll be helping Jasper and his team with the investigation. You'll see him later tonight," I offer. "But that's not the reason we asked you to come here. Not to be blunt, but we could've covered this over the phone or something."

"What Edward means," Bella interjects before they can respond, "is that there is something else that we wanted to do before all of that happens."

That piques their curiosity, and they motion for us to continue.

"The first thing I did when getting back to Bella was rectify one particular situation that had been taken out of my control before," I start, but Bella bets me to it.

"We're getting married," she announces proudly. "Tonight."

"Tonight? Isn't that a bit fast?" Renee asks. "I mean, you only just got together."

"I know, Mom, but we've been together for years, and Edward had been planning it before everything happened. Besides, I want to be married to him before I have to take on another identity. I want to have at least that. Surely you'll understand that?"

"Oh sweetie, of course I do! But you have to understand that this is all very sudden for me. I mean, just this morning I was at home in Jacksonville, under the impression you were living with Charlie and Edward was out of your life…"

"I understand, Mom, but we can't wait until it's safer. It won't be for a while."

"Bella didn't want to get married without you here, so that's why Jasper arranged all of this for us," I explain. "He's doing us a huge favor. We understand this is a lot, and it's sudden, but that's something we can't change. It would mean a lot to Bella, to me, to get your blessing."

Bella is gripping my hand like a vice while Renee looks from her to me, then to Phil. It feels like forever while they silently converse, but finally Renee turns back to us.

"Of course you have my blessing!" she says, a smile breaking out on her face. "I can see how important this is to you both. You went through all this trouble…"

She gets up from her seat and pulls first Bella, then me, into a hug. When she releases me, she grabs Bella's hand to inspect the ring. Meanwhile, Phil shakes my hand and pulls me in for one of those one-armed hugs where he slaps my back. In a way, it reminds me of Emmett, and I swallow the lump in my throat at remembering my friend.

It's not too long after our conversation that I leave Bella to reconnect with Renee and Phil. On my way to my parents' suite I pass Alice, who's carrying two garment bags and a huge bag filled with what I assume is make-up and hair provisions.

It's time to get ready.


End file.
